


Forgotten Things

by starrynightshade



Series: The Less Dangerous of Two Truths [6]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Melinda May is a mama bear, Skye is still learning to use her powers, parental figures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-14
Updated: 2015-03-14
Packaged: 2018-03-17 20:58:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3543572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrynightshade/pseuds/starrynightshade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her S.O. held up a small bag. “You forgot some things.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgotten Things

May wouldn’t go a away. “Please just leave me alone.” Skye tried, only to be met with another round of knocking on the door.   
  
“I’ll kick this thing down if I have to.” She threatened, and the younger agent knew she wasn’t bluffing. With a sigh Skye rolled off the bed and unlocked the door, sitting back down just as she heard it swing open. “About time.” May told her.  
  
“What do you want?” Skye asked, not even attempting to sound friendly.   
  
Her S.O. held up a small bag. “You forgot some things.” She said, and set it down on Skye’s lap.   
  
She reached inside, fingers brushing over some of the contents, and pulled out the topmost object. It was her hula girl, still smiling broadly as she held her ukulele. Skye hadn’t forgotten it, but left it behind in her bunk on purpose. Every time she laid in her bed and looked over at it, she expected the trinket’s little plastic hips to start swaying from the tremors she sent rippling through the ground. It was a constant reminder of the terrible things she could do now.   
  
“Thanks.” Skye said, tossing it onto her bed carelessly. She’d have Fitz put it back the next time he came by. She dreaded finding out what else was in the bag, but May was looking at her expectantly, and she knew she wasn’t getting out of this. She reached back in and pulled out her camera. If her camera was in here, then… sure enough the envelope of photographs was tucked beneath it. Both of them had been collecting dust in one of her dresser drawers since Trip’s death.   
  
May nodded at the envelope. “What’s in it?”   
  
“You went through my drawers to bring it to me and you’re going to pretend you don’t know what’s inside?”  
  
The corner of May’s mouth quirked up. “I didn’t want to totally invade your privacy. Besides, you should open it up, it might be good for you.”   
  
“Or it could be dangerous for the entire base.” Skye countered, setting the envelope down on the mattress.  
  
May sat down next to her on the bed, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Skye, I know that you can handle this. You can control your emotions, and you can channel them into controlling your powers.”  
  
“I can’t, May. You heard what they said about me. They called me an abomination, Simmons said I was a plague, Mack thinks I’m endangering the whole team, thinks you guys need to be protected from me. The worst part is, I can’t even argue. He’s right, I shouldn’t be around you guys, I’m too dangerous.”   
  
May shook her head. “Don’t flatter yourself. You’re messy at best, but if your powers grow and you refuse to learn to control them, then you really could become dangerous.” She picked up the envelope and handed it to the younger agent. “Which is why you should practice now.”  
  
Skye took a deep breath and cleared her head, just like May had taught her. Then, she reached into the envelope and pulled the pictures out.   
  
The newest ones were at the top of the pile, first a picture of Bobbi stretching after a workout, then one of Hunter stirring a cup of coffee with a sour look on his face.   
  
And then there was Trip. He was laughing at something, though she couldn’t remember what, he always seemed to be laughing. Almost instantly she could feel the ground begin to tremble.   
  
“Skye.” She had almost forgotten that May was even there. “Skye, you need to focus.”  
  
“I can’t!” The tremors grew stronger.   
  
“Yes you can! Focus.”   
  
Skye tried to picture her emotions, like currents of different colors running through her all swirling together. She separated out the grief first, then the guilt, then the anger, then the sadness, until all that was left was pure white energy flooding her body. Energy she could work with, so she channeled it into her mind, her center of focus, and she made the quaking stop.   
  
“I did it!” It sounded halfway between a question and a fact.   
  
“I knew you could.”   
  


* * *

  
“How is she?”   
  
May curled up as close as she possibly to Phil in the bed. “Still shaken up. Her emotions are all over the place but her control is improving.”  
  
“And those tremors earlier?”   
  
“Just a little bit of practice.” She sighed, propping her chin on her hand and looking down at him. “Phil, I know you don’t like the idea, but she needs help. And we both know that it’s the kind of help neither of us can give her.”  
  
He nodded, reaching for her free hand. “You’re right, we need to do what’s best for Skye.”   
  
Melinda smiled down at him. “You know I love you, right?”   
  
“Not as much as I love you.” He said.   
  
She quirked an eyebrow. “Is that a challenge?”  
  
“That depends, are we going to take our clothes off if it is?”  
  
She wrapped her fingers in the hem of his t-shirt. “We’re taking our clothes off either way.”   
  
“Then yes, it is a challenge.” He decided, only to have his shirt tugged up unceremoniously.   
  
“We’ll see about that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this took so long to write, but I'd still love a comment if you've got a second!


End file.
